


【舅闪】吉尔新诗——神明的贡品

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 舅闪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 是个长篇 可能会写的很多车吧。来吃我安利 吃新cp 舅闪可好吃了！开苞车。
Relationships: 舅闪
Kudos: 10





	【舅闪】吉尔新诗——神明的贡品

故事发生在神代，在那时，众神还没有没落，人类还信仰着神明，供奉着神明。神明为人类降下一位国王，想让他来替众神掌管人类。

神灵赐予他俊美的容貌，无人可及的智慧，全知全能的双眼，和，象征着神妓身份的双性生殖器。

他叫，吉尔伽美什。

众神宠爱他，人民拥戴他，小小的王坐在王座上，倾听着人民的建议。

月光洒上他稚嫩的脸庞，细细勾勒出精致的面容，神赐的姣好容颜在阳光下熠熠生辉，宛若神祗降临，施政作为。他在等着人，他知道那人一定会来。

一抹金光降临在神之子面前，他飞扬的眉毛挑了起来，蹦着跳着投入那人怀中，白嫩的笑脸泛上几丝兴奋的潮红。舍马什将他抱起来，让他的小外甥坐在他臂弯上，亲昵地揉着他金色的头发。

吉尔伽美什高兴极了，“吧唧”一声亲到了舍马什脸上，脆生生地叫嚷着。

“舅舅，你可算来了！”

舍马什将小外甥的手珍重地握到手心里，柔和朦胧的月光落在了二人发梢间，揉入他们金色的发丝中，映着二人的脸庞笼上一层淡金色的光。

眼前的神祗紧紧握住他的手，抵上他的额头，眸光认真且深邃。他虔诚地吻上小外甥浅色的薄唇，温热的吻直接透过柔软的唇瓣，吻上了他的心。

吉尔伽美什的心跳顿时漏跳了一拍，红扑扑的小脸埋入那人的胸膛，像是被夺走了初吻没脸见人的大姑娘似的，不敢抬起头。

吉尔伽美什心中窃喜，他等待这一天已经很久了，献身的日子嘛，总是令他格外地期待。小国王早早地决定好了要将初夜献给舅舅，既然成为神妓是他无法改变的命运，那便顺从好了。

接受他不能选择的，决定他能选择的。小小的王可真是现实极了。

初夜当然要给自己喜爱的人。吉尔伽美什还记得在他更小的时候，舍马什将他抱在怀里，哄骗他说长大了要嫁给舅舅做老婆。当时他可高兴极了，能给这样俊俏耀眼的美人做老婆，怎么想都不亏啊，他想都没想就应了舍马什。

后来他才知道，自己与其他男人不同的器官是用来干什么的。当天晚上，他就好奇地伸出手指揉弄那娇嫩的花穴，颤巍巍地插入那紧致敏感的穴道，不断地向深处探索。却触碰到了一层薄膜，阻挡了继续前进的手指，轻轻一顶就会传来钻心的疼痛，吉尔伽美什不敢再深入，浅浅地在穴口抽插了几下，却觉得完全不够。

初尝禁果的身子贪恋着更多的欢愉，手指不经意间划过阴唇中间稍稍探头的嫩红色豆子，强烈的快感瞬间席卷了他的大脑。手指不由自主地按上那娇嫩的豆子，划着圈揉按着，汹涌的快感如同滔天巨浪，将他瞬间卷入情欲的漩涡，再不得脱身而出。他用手指将自己送上了一波高潮，那晚的自慰快感让他深入骨髓。他不由自主地想起舅舅那天的话，想着那人会怎样侵犯玩弄他的身子，怎样恶狠狠地捅破那层薄膜，怎样带给他致命的快感与欢愉。

自那以后，他不止一次地玩弄自己的身体，每次都念叨着舍马什的名字，想着他的样貌，将自己送上情欲的高潮。

舍马什听见心爱的小外甥趴在他怀里，闷闷地说：“你有本事亲我，有本事上我啊。”

这句话可把舍马什给逗乐了，吉尔伽美什现在才十四岁，稚嫩的身子还没有长开，他可不认为那么娇嫩的身子能承受得住他巨大的阳物。

“孩子，你还太小。”舍马什宠溺地揉着他的发顶。

“迟早要被上的…在我明年成年之时不就要被众神一起上了吗？若是你现在要了我，可还能独占我一年呢。”吉尔伽美什心中的小算盘打得啪啪作响，他可心心念念想被搞了好久了，身下的花穴早就成熟了，已经可以被采撷了。

“莫非…”吉尔伽美什笑得狡黠“是太阳神患了不举绝症？”他可真算是将自己扒干净送到那人手里让他操了，甚至还说出惹火的话激那人来操干自己。要是这还能忍…他可就只能放大招了。

舍马什狠狠一巴掌掴在小外甥挺翘的臀瓣上，一下就把这孩子揍老实了。

小外甥抓着他的衣服，再次将头埋入他的胸膛，可怜巴巴地颤抖着，像是受了什么天大的欺负一般，可怜极了。

舍马什将小外甥抱回寝室，把他放到床上，自己也侧卧在他身边，一下一下轻拍着他的脊背。

“你说得对，我的孩子，我确实应该尽快得到你，开发你。”舍马什轻轻地说，似是带着些不甘与落寞。“明年，他们不会体恤你，我必须操开你的宫口，将他操到再也不会合拢，否则，它将会被侵犯到流血。我必须操开你的后穴，教它会自己分泌肠液，因为，众神不会给你扩张。我必须教给你延迟高潮，让你不会这么快射精，否则，你将被操到射空，感受到刀割般的痛。”

吉尔伽美什静静地望向他，神情坦然地没有一丝波动。

“他们怎样于我无关，我只知道，我想要你。”吉尔伽美什说得坦诚极了，霎时突然察觉到自己话中不同寻常的意味，心猛地跳了起来。这不就是…告白吗！

吉尔伽美什无声地咽了口吐沫，觉得自己脸皮滚烫，他猩红的眸子一眨不眨地盯着舍马什，硬生生挤出几颗眼泪，装出一副楚楚可怜的模样，好像舍马什一旦拒绝他，他就立马趴在床上开哭。

他确实是趴在床上了，太阳神轻柔地把他单薄的身体翻了个个按在床上，一把扯下他的裤子，说是裤子吧，其实也就是两块布而已。为了勾引到舅舅，他今天可是穿的放荡极了，还大摇大摆地处理了一天政务，只要稍一有风吹过，他腿间隐秘的风光定能让人一览无遗。

他将手指按上臀丘之间娇嫩的穴口，那处可未经过开发，泛着少年特有的粉嫩的红色，颤巍巍地瑟缩着。

等等等等等等！！！这可和吉尔伽美什想得不一样，他可没打算用这处接受侵犯呢！那只出不进的地方怎么可以容得下粗大的性器？！

吉尔伽美什开始挣扎，一声声喊着停。舍马什强健有力的手掌按在少年细窄的腰上，任凭他怎么挣扎都无法挣脱这桎梏。

“孩子，我要让你记住，说出的话，覆水难收。”话音刚落，一根手指就缓慢且坚定地顶了进来，这处娇嫩的地方可从未被捅进来过，虽然动作轻柔但还是把小外甥给疼出了眼泪。

舍马什强忍着想将他直接干翻在地的欲望，仔细地开拓着稚嫩的甬道，他不断摸索寻探，像是在寻找着什么。如同被电流击打般的快感顺着尾椎直冲大脑，吉尔伽美什抑制不住得颤动了一下，太阳神知道他找到了。

粗粝的指节不断按压摩擦着敏感娇嫩的软肉，从未体会过的剧烈快感猛然袭击了吉尔伽美什的神经，他从未体验过如此欲仙欲死的感受，仿若直冲云端再坠入深渊。这强烈猛劲的快感一直渗透到腰椎的骨缝里，弄得小国王直接软了腰，再也挣脱不动，大张着腿被人揉按着前列腺。

“这里舒服吗？要不要再多来几下？”

“呜…呜…啊…”敏感的腺体不断遭受着苛责，没有被触摸却挺立起来的阴茎不断颤动着，正在被侵犯的穴口产生甜腻的酥痒，想要更为粗大的东西进入，狠狠捣弄一番，帮它解解痒。

他用力收缩了一下后穴，搅紧了穴内肆虐的手指，似乎是在催促他快些进行接下来的性事。第二根手指随时插入，搅弄着穴肉发出淫靡的水声，温热的肠液沾了舍马什满手，这让太阳神想起似是有其他神明在他的小外甥出生之日祝福他有副淫荡的身体。

太阳神说不清心中是什么滋味，他明明知道这个孩子是他的小外甥，是他捧在心尖上的人，同时也是苏美尔神的神妓，是神灵泄欲的工具。

不！他的小外甥才不是什么工具！是他永远最最心爱的孩子。

舍马什回过神来时，吉尔伽美什已经满面潮红地瘫软到床上，穴内的手指已经增加到四根，粘腻的肠液随着手指的抽插被带出，湿漉漉地沾了他一手，也将小外甥的腿根染得油光水亮，很是淫荡。

他扶着自己和少年的身子相比格外粗大的性器顶上那娇嫩的穴口，多情的穴口吸允着阳物棱角分明的龟头，想要将它吸入。

“怎么？还没插进来就已经不行了？”这孩子竟死到临头还说着惹火的话，简直是真真正正地欠操！

舍马什又是一掌狠狠掴上他的臀瓣，誓要让他改掉胡乱调戏他的毛病，屁股上几乎是瞬间就又多出了一个鲜红的掌印，两瓣白花花的臀瓣一边顶着一个鲜红的掌印，似是在诉说他的主人说了什么不该说的话，连累了它们挨了巴掌。

一句话，一巴掌，操一次，公正的太阳神算得很清。可那始作俑者却不知道他口无遮拦说出的话将会给自己带来什么罪，又会承受什么样的惩罚。

舍马什被他激得额角青筋直跳，滚烫的性器粗暴地顶开颤抖的穴口，一个直捣黄龙，埋入少年身体最深的内里，吉尔伽美什大张着嘴，一句话也说不出来，他差点被这一下顶得背过气去，少年单薄的身子果然难以承受这巨大的性器，却又无法逃避地被这楔子死死钉住，动弹不得。他被舅舅拽着手，覆盖上了被顶的高高凸起的肚皮，那处足足被定出来了三厘米，他甚至能够透过自己的肚皮感受到里面粗大的性器蓬勃有力地跳动。

吉尔伽美什睁开泪眼朦胧的眼睛，转过头戏谑看着在他身体里大开大合操干的人。舍马什在他受不了要叫出声时就退出来，等他气喘匀了再捅进去，一次比一次深，一次比一次狠，直将那穴口磨成深红。这么多年，他终于得到自己想要的了，但看那人在他身体里发狠酝酿的模样，又忍不住想要挑逗他。

“这么急做什么？不怕早泄？”

好！可真不愧是被他过度溺爱的小外甥，太够胆了！舍马什眸色深沉地看着他。

在自己被操的时候嘲笑自己男人不行？后果可想而知吧！

巴掌携着狠厉的劲风再次盖上他已然顶着两个掌印的臀瓣，柔软的臀瓣随着拍击翻涌起肉浪，这一下打得极狠，几乎完全覆盖上了第一次的掌印，给那块可怜的臀肉造成了二次伤害。吉尔伽美什被打得浑身一震，唇舌间流露出一声婉转悲惨的泣音，后穴猛烈地瑟缩，紧紧咬了一下体内横行霸道的凶物。

娇嫩的穴肉被迫承受着疾风暴雨般的抽插，像是想要在小外甥体内最娇嫩的地方留下一辈子都无法除去的情欲烙印，吉尔伽美什难耐地扭了扭腰，却被宽大的手掌死死地固定住，怎么挣扎都无法逃脱身后粗暴的顶弄。

“舅舅好凶啊…”吉尔伽美什眼角泛着情欲渲染的殷红，舍马什捏住少年粉嫩的乳尖，极大的手劲捏的他又疼又爽，殷红的眼角泛着泪光，金色的睫毛如同扇羽般轻轻颤动，猩红的眸子被蒙上一层凛冽的水光，一副不堪操弄的模样。

吉尔伽美什颤抖着双臂支撑着自己的身子，低垂着头抵着柔软的床铺，这个姿势正好能使他看见自己的乳尖是如何被把玩，他眼睁睁地看着柔嫩的乳头被用力地拉扯起来，再被细细揉捻，火辣辣的痛感与快感从胸口传来，激地他不断向后缩着身子，却被拉扯地更为凶狠，低垂的头将自己脆弱的后颈暴露在太阳神的目光下，他一口叼住那处敏感的软肉，吉尔伽美什“啊”地一下惊喘出声，全身上下所有的敏感部位都被爱人掌控，肠液随着抽插的动作止不住地往下流，沾湿了一大片床单。

瑟缩的小穴再被插入时舔舐着捅入其中的凶器，颤颤地流着水讨好着无情挞伐的侵略者，却又在退出时依依不舍地紧紧咬住，想要它再狠狠操进去，操到身体的最敏感娇嫩的内里，才能满足他。

虽说如此，但这初经情事的身体还是吃不消这凶悍的巨物，吉尔伽美什被他操得骨头都酥了，意乱情迷地睁大失神的眼睛，在太阳神身下痉挛地颤抖着，将最深处的软肉都敞开来任那人侵犯征讨。

舍马什看着他这副被操到失神的样子，重重地顶弄了一下，那粗大的性器早已整个贯穿了直肠，更加敏感脆弱的结肠肠壁受不了这般凶狠的顶弄，吉尔伽美什哆哆嗦嗦地哭喘着，沙哑着嗓子呜咽了一声

“舅舅…轻点…”

舍马什置若罔闻地握着他的腰，失了劲的手掌在他细窄的腰间掐出一片青紫的指印，臀瓣上也还残留着微微肿起的掌印，一副被凌虐玩弄的凄惨模样。

“孩子，你要为你说出的话负责任。”

他要亲自教小外甥用身体记住，不要胡乱说话，不要胡乱撩拨他。教他下次再想这么说时，身子就会想起今日被恶狠狠侵犯的感受，让他三思而后行。

吉尔伽美什的性器颤抖着，快要被身后汹涌的快感逼到出精，他腾出一只手想要去抚弄肿胀的性器，却被舍马什无情地拉开，在换来几下粗暴的顶弄。刚被开苞的躯体经受不住这般猛烈的快感，小外甥呜呜咽咽地再次想要触碰自己的性器，又被拉开深顶了几下。如此几次后，他终是在崩溃的哭喊声中射了精。

舍马什体恤小侄子初经情事的身体，停止了动作，感受高潮时穴肉紧致的收缩，想一张张贪婪的小嘴紧咬着他的性器，想要将他吸到更深处，彻彻底底剖开这副身子。

等到小外甥高潮的余韵过去，舍马什握着他微微肿起的臀尖，极深极狠地顶弄了几下，操得小外甥腿脚乱蹬，晕头转向，求饶般地摇着头，才将滚热白灼的魔力注入肠道深处。

随着性器的拔出，浊白的精液混着滑腻透明的肠液涌出，顺着小国王的腿根留下，艳红的穴口被操到合不拢，在空气中一张一合地收缩着，甚至可以看到里面嫩红的软肉。刚被开苞的穴口红肿地颤抖，略微外翻的肠肉还挂着溢出的精液，看上去煞是可怜。

舍马什将小外甥翻过来，怜惜地抚摸着那满是泪痕的脸蛋，脸上的潮红还未褪下，眼眸倒是澄澈地很，饱含笑意地看着舍马什。将太阳神的手抓过来，色情地舔着每一根手指，滑腻的唾液粘连在手指的缝隙，拉出一道道银丝，吉尔伽美什咬着舍马什两根指节，含糊不清地说

“开苞了我可要负责。”

话音刚落就被舍马什强硬地掰开白嫩的腿根，那刚刚发泄过的器物竟已经再次昂扬挺立，气势汹汹地顶着雌性生殖器的小缝。太阳神静静地盯着他，素来清浅的眸子竟在朦胧的月光下显得灰暗了几许，染上了几丝浓烈的情欲。金色琉璃般的瞳孔下仿佛藏匿着暗涌的流水，看似水流潺潺，实则波涛汹涌。映在月光下让吉尔伽美什看得心惊了几分。

他理智上本能地想要拒绝过分的开拓，双腿却不由自主地盘上了太阳神的腰，十足一副欲拒还迎的模样。

“不…”

他还没说完就被太阳神捏着下巴吻了上去，不同于第一次蜻蜓点水般的吻，这次的吻深情而缠绵，热烈且凶狠，像是要将他拆吃入腹，整个吞下去一般。这是性爱开始后舍马什给他的第一个吻，原本括噪不安的心瞬间被安抚下来，他顺从地将双腿长得更大，把自己最为娇嫩柔软的前穴暴露在爱人眼下，十足一副大义凛然慷慨就义的模样。

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流！

吉尔伽美什咽了口唾沫，闭紧眼睛等待着破身疼痛的来袭，却迟迟没有等来意料之中的痛感，他疑惑地睁开眼睛，就看到了不该看见的一幕。

只见舍马什拿出一个扇贝打算咬上他已然瘫软的前端，吉尔伽美什下得一缩，却还是被不由分说地咬了上去，那扇贝夹合的力道虽不是很大，但他若是想要射出还是绝无可能的。小外甥瞬间明白了舅舅的意思，是要给他练习延迟高潮吧。

“这才是我的第一次！我初吻初夜都赔给你了，连个舒服的开苞都不配拥有吗！”吉尔伽美什悲痛地大喊，他万万没想到舍马什会在初夜调教他，还真是不打算给他一个幸福美满的回忆了吗！

那是祝福了魔力的扇贝，在温热的环境中根本生存不了多久，会慢慢失活，夹吮的力道也会慢慢减轻。

“不是的，我的孩子。这不过是神明破身的传统。”舍马什淡然地解释到，同时将自己肿胀的性器坚定地捅入那个初经情事的花穴，吉尔伽美什浑身一颤，脚趾蜷曲地蹬在床上，粗大的巨刃正顶在脆弱的处女膜上，小国王害怕地颤抖着，那薄薄的膜根本无法阻止太阳神的侵入，舍马什绷紧腰腹用力一挺，生生顶破了那脆弱的薄膜，鲜血顺着内壁涓涓流出，舍马什用魔力将其拖住，凝结成血红色的琥珀，他将那琥珀穿上黄金的链子，挂在了自己脖颈上。

这是他初夜留下的血，昭示着他已不是处子，这血被心爱的人挂在脖子上，紧紧地挨着他的胸膛。

吉尔伽美什猛地一震，泪花都溢了出来。粗大硬挺的阳物埋在他体内没再动作，他本想叫太阳神想怎么操就怎么操，叫他完全彻底地占有这副身子，将自己供奉给他。

可他现在却不敢说了，深埋在花穴里的性器突突跳动着，满是山雨欲来风满楼的意味，强烈的不安迅速席卷了他的心头。

不出所料地，粗大的龟头顶上了紧紧闭合的宫口，未发育完全的子宫可没有一点想要长开的意愿，死死地闭合着，拒绝任何侵犯。

“等…等等！”

回应他的是一记猛干，舍马什将他的双腿掰的更开，将花穴的穴口撑得更大，腰部猛地一用力，似是要把囊袋都直接顶进去。恶狠狠地顶着他的宫口

那处现在还处于发育状态，完全没有办法自己长开，身上那人居然想将这柔嫩的宫口硬生生操开，舍马什扣着他的胯骨，对着娇嫩的宫口连连狠命撞击。吉尔伽美什从来没想过这么脆弱的器官被侵犯会是什么感觉，还没熟稔的器官竟要在初夜被强暴开，作为一个才享受到甜蜜情事的孩子来说，这可真是可喜可贺！不，惨绝人寰！

尖锐的疼痛从那敏感娇嫩的宫口炸开，瞬间侵袭了他的四肢百骸，小外甥本来还算是舒服的呻吟一下子变了味，痛得扯着嗓子乱叫

“啊啊啊！我才第一次！你就不知道心疼心疼我吗！”

太阳神对他心爱的小外甥的叫嚷置若罔闻，依旧大力操干着可怜的宫口，那处也仍然紧紧地闭着，丝毫不愿意接受这残忍无道的入侵者，可舍马什也不会如此轻易地放过它，大有不把宫口顶开绝不罢休之意。

吉尔伽美什的身体绷得死紧，好像全身都在使着力抵抗那凶猛的撞击，眼泪控制不住地不断涌出，他都被操哭了！可舍马什还是不肯放过他！

“吉尔，乖，把他打开。”太阳神说地很温柔，身下的力道倒是一点没减，用力地顶撞拼命抵抗的宫口。

吉尔伽美什崩溃地摇着头想他打不开的，那处太过敏感娇嫩，根本受不了爱人的侵犯。宫内未发育好的内壁也太过脆弱，他无法想象那处被攻陷会带给他怎样的疼痛，他也不想去试！

在一次次堪称残暴的顶弄下，那处终是投降了，颤巍巍地裂开一个小缝，准备接受敌人的侵犯。

膨大的龟头恶狠狠地凿上那条小缝，将那羞怯瑟缩颤抖的肉缝生生给顶了开来！

吉尔伽美什浑身颤动着被钉死在床单上，这也太过了吧…他还是个刚被开苞的孩子！竟然就要接受这般残忍地侵犯吗？他可从来没想到温柔的舅舅上了床会是这般如狼似虎的模样，瞬间觉得自己赔大发了，这不是他印象里的爱人啊！虽然倒是一副玉树临风的英俊模样，但却毫不留情地搞他！听人说还是身娇体软的小姑娘好！会躺在他身下娇娇滴滴地让他操！

“退货！我要退货！！还是小姑娘好！”吉尔伽美什将一条腿踩到他肩膀上，想要将他蹬开，然而大腿却拧不过胳膊，被舅舅一把抓住了脚腕往下狠狠一拉，身下再用力一顶，将粗大的龟头彻底凿紧了宫口，将那瑟缩的小口撑得酸胀。

“退货？”

吉尔伽美什崩溃地哭喊着，太疼了，初生的器官被残暴地顶入，青筋虬结的阳物还在不断地往里侵犯。温热的水液湿淋淋地浇到龟头上，讨好着那粗暴的性器。子宫内壁格外地柔软潮热，紧紧地裹着粗大的性器，就好像母亲抱紧自己的孩子，任他哭喊挣扎也不会放开对他的保护。宫腔内壁吸允着阳物，裹着勃勃跳动的青筋，像是无数张贪吃的小口，舔裹巨刃上凹凸不平的经络。

吉尔伽美什慌忙大喊“不退了！不退了…放过我…”

好不容易才捅进这片水泽福地，舍马什怎么会就这样放过他？

随着一下比一下猛烈的撞击，太阳神将自己的阳物深深地埋进子宫的最深处，凶猛的快感像狂潮一样将他淹没，敏感的神经像是被粗劣的钢刷一遍遍刷过，身体最内里被迫开的痛快刺激着他的神经，粗暴的顶弄片刻不停，丝毫不留给他喘息的余地，白皙的皮肤上布满晶莹的汗水，整个人就像刚从水里捞出来是的，浑身上下都不断出着水儿，色情淫靡极了。

吉尔伽美什嗓子都叫哑了，身子一晃一晃地承受着身下狂风骤雨般的撞击，喉间不断流露出凄惨哀婉的呻吟，哀求着身上施暴的爱人轻点慢点，甜腻的呻吟声一颤一颤的，听得只让人心头打颤。

舍马什温柔地舔舐小外甥眼角的泪水，被食髓知味的宫口吸允地头皮发麻，随着小外甥一声声可怜兮兮地抽泣，宫口也一下下搅紧性器，紧致的内壁裹涌着入侵的巨物，终于是被狠厉地深顶了几下射进了子宫中。

小外甥不知道什么时候已经被顶得出了精，颤颤巍巍地哭喘着，眼泪流了满脸，可怜极了。

舍马什将扇贝取下，当着吉尔伽美什的面将它掰开，混着小外甥的精液直接生吃吞下，完成了这个圣洁又淫荡的仪式。

舍马什温柔地抱着小侄子，哄他入睡。

—————————————————————

吉尔伽美什忍着腰腹间仿佛刀斧劈开般的抽痛，努力睁开了眼睛，清晨的阳光洒上舍马什金色的发丝，将这位神祗映照地更为庄严肃穆。他咬着牙艰难地想将颤抖疼痛的大腿合拢，胯部传来撕裂般的痛楚，他眉心紧皱，不敢再尝试着合腿。呜哇，他竟被干到合不拢腿。他努力撑起手肘坐起来，两个穴中未吸收完的精液随着动作滑腻腻地流出，沾湿了他的腿根。

太阳神正在专注地看着泥板，还没有发现小外甥已经醒了，突然感觉脖颈处一阵瘙痒，像是有人在动他一般，舍马什回过头，神情复杂地看着明明都被干到合不拢腿，还用脚趾来撩拨他脖子的小外甥。

还真是改不了的浪。

“腿疼吗？”

“疼的。”

“那还撩？这么不长记性？”

吉尔伽美什撇撇嘴，这不是想唬弄他再搞一次自己，卖卖惨让他来恢复吗。而且食髓知味的身子还不断叫嚷着想要更多的宠更何况

“我不管，还是想要。”

舍马什二话不说将他按在床上，又是一场翻云覆雨。

“我才是第一次，舅舅！你可太凶了！接连要了我三次。”吉尔伽美什揉着更加酸痛的腰抱怨着。“快些给我恢复！”

舍马什搂着心爱的小外甥躺在床上，帮他揉按着腰背。“我不会做无用功，自己撩的，就要承受后果，受着吧，长长记性。”


End file.
